


One plus one equals…Three?!

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Humor, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-01
Updated: 1998-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Akane has brought home a little friend from school. (And when we say little, we mean little.) But Kasumi and Nabiki are going on a trip with Dr. Tofu. Can Akane and Ranma survive their endless quarreling…with a cute kid right in the middle of it all?
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane





	1. Akane - Well, um, who's that?

**Disclaimer: All rights held to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, Viz, and other companies dealing with Ranma. But Ryusuke's mine. ^_^**  
  
  
"Tadaimasu!" I called from the doorway.  
  
After taking off my shoes, I walked down the hall and into the den. All eyes were on me as soon as I stepped in. Well, not exactly, it was what was on my back really…  
  
"Okaeri, Akane-chan," Kasumi Onee-chan greeted as I entered the den.  
"Oh, so you've brought your little friend for the weekend." She smiled at me while the rest of my family looked at me.  
"Yes," I answered back.  
"But are you sure, you'll be all right, Akane?" My big sister gave me a concerned look.  
"I'm sure I'll be fine," I assured her while patting the bundle on my back.  
  
Ranma gave me a weird look. "What's a kid doin' on your back?"  
"My friend's little brother."  
"Yes, the Sadamotos asked Akane to take care of him." Dad came over to play with the baby. "What a healthy boy."  
Ranma still held that strange look on his face.  
  
I adjusted the baby to now be in front of me. Then, I smiled and looked down at him. "You're so cute, Ryusuke."  
"Yes, he is, Akane." Kasumi gently rubbed the top of his head.  
"So what do you plan to do with him, Akane?" Nabiki asked as she was coming into the den. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
"That's what I've been thinkin' all along," Ranma commented. "Geh!"  
I had thrown something at him and the baby giggled in delight.  
"I'll be fine," I answered.  
  
During the evening, Kasumi and Nabiki were putting on their shoes and held their bags firmly.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay, Akane?" Kasumi was even more worried.  
"I'm telling you I’ll be fine.” I continued to pat the baby’s back.  
"Okay. But just in case, I left the number of where we're staying. And I stacked up as much you would need during the weekend." She then touched the baby on the chin. "Bye, Little Ryusuke. You're sister Akane will take good care of you."  
"Come on, Sis." Nabiki called, "Dr. Tofu is waiting."  
"Bye everyone!" they both shouted.  
"Bye!" we all answered back.  
  
Everyone else went back inside after waving goodbye. Ranma closed the door and he stood there for a second curiously watching Ryusuke and me.  
I finally looked up at him. "What?"  
He shook his head as he put his hands in his pocket. "Nothin'."  
  
We entered the den and I put Ryusuke in the playpen that had been set up for him by the men of the house that afternoon.  
"You stay there for a moment." I grinned down at him again. "I have to get your bottle."  
  
Dad came over and started clinging the rattler to his face. They were laughing all that time until I came back from the kitchen.  
"Mr. Tendou, you're really good at this," Ranma commented.  
"A martial artist must know what to do at all times."  
"That's right, Ranma." Mr. Saotome replied right after.  
"Then why aren't you doing anything, Pops? Hmm?"  
"I already had a boy." He pointed at my dad. "See? Tendou's having fun."  
  
Ranma looked over to me. "Hey, what are you doing, Akane?"  
"Well, I have to set up where I'm going to sleep."  
"You're sleeping down here?"  
"Well, obviously, dummy." I set up my futon next to the playpen.  
"Isn't that right, Ryusuke?" I picked him up from my dad's arms and walked over to Ranma. "By the way, you haven't even so much as played with Ryusuke. Why?"  
"Nothing, I-Hey!"  
  
Ryusuke reached out his hands towards Ranma. I looked up and down at both of them, and I couldn't help but start to giggle while sitting on the ground.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You two." I held Ryusuke out to Ranma. "Why don't you hold him?"  
"No thanks. I don't know anything about kids."  
Ryusuke finally crawled out of my lap and into Ranma's.  
"Hey, kid." Ranma peered down at him. "Hey!"  
"Akane, I don't know anything about children. Help me out here." Ranma watched at me with a worried expression. "Hey, Akane!"  
"This coming from the martial artist who says he can do anything. Honestly." I stood up and grinned at both of them. "Seriously, would you please take care of him for a while? I need to bring more stuff down. And I need to make sure if everything's locked because Kasumi isn't here to do it. Besides, I've been carrying taking care of him all this time…"  
"Okay, okay." Ranma glanced up at me with this stupid expression that I had to keep smiling or else I would laugh in his face. I needed to avoid fighting with him, at least for right now…  
  
Then, he again peered down at Ryusuke, who started to giggle in delight as he tried to reach out and pull Ranma's bangs.  
"Hey kid!"  
I laughed again as I walked out of the den…  
  
I had to admit it: It was kind of cute.  
  
**Tsuzuku…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just inspired. I love children, so I might as well make that the stimulus for this story. ^_^ * hee hee *


	2. Ranma - I need sleep! Please!

**Disclaimer - Ranma nibunnoichi is a creation of the talented Rumiko Takahashi-sama. So, of course, all rights are held to her. Ryusuke, on the other hand, is my own. ^_^**  
  
  
"Well, we're going to bed," Mr. Tendou announced as soon as Akane left me alone with Ryusuke.  
"See you in the morning, Ranma," Pops said as they walked away from me.  
"Hey, you can't leave me alone with him. Oy!"  
But they left the room anyway. I sighed.  
  
Watching him, the little squirt seemed to like playing around with my pigtail.   
  
You never realize that you were once this small...  
  
I shook my head. "Squirt, I don't know what to do with you."  
Ryusuke glanced up at me and stopped fumbling with my pigtail. He gave me a big, toothy smile.  
"Oh, don't give me that kind of look..."   
  
Hey, I guess everybody's got a weakness for cuteness...  
  
I laid on my side while leaning on my head on my palm. I just observed Ryusuke as he quietly tugged on my pigtail. "You're a pretty good kid."  
"Ow! But you're strong too," I added.  
Ryusuke laughed and pulled on my pigtail even more. And I tried my best to smile back without trying to give any indication that I was in slight pain.  
  
Creak. Akane was leaning on the doorway.  
Geh! I turned my head. "Why didn't you tell me you were there?"  
"I didn't know jerks had good sides to them." She sat across me.  
  
At that moment, Ryusuke wailed.  
"Yoshi, yoshi." Akane took him into her arms. "Here's your bottle."  
I lightly grabbed her wrist. "Stupid, look what you're feeding him."  
"It's milk."  
"You need to put more water. I thought Kasumi did some."  
"She used both of the bottles that we were given."  
"Come on."  
  
We both walked into the kitchen. I searched around the counter for the formula and the thermos that Kasumi left for us.  
I started to get the formula and mixed it. "See? You put hot water and put two scoops of the formula."  
"I-I knew that," she answered.  
"I a'int scoldin' you. Don't take it personally." I handed the bottle to Akane. "Here."  
“Thanks.” They both walked back to the den.  
  
That Akane. If I don't do it, she might choke the poor kid.   
Hey, at least he a'int eatin' her cooking…  
  
"I heard that Ranma!" she shouted from the den.  
"Eh heh heh," I laughed pathetically.   
  
I said that aloud? * sigh *  
  
"Hey, why'd you take so long?" she asked as soon as I came back into the den, sitting at the table.  
"I might as well save the kid and do his bottles instead of you."  
She gave me an icy look. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."  
Then, Akane sat down and began to burp the baby.  
  
After a few minutes, I got up. "Well, I'm going to bed."   
"Okay," she said while still softly patting Ryusuke’s back. “Oyasumi."  
"Oyasumi."  
  
In the middle of the night, the baby started to wail.   
"Wah!!!"   
As I got up, he continued to sleep in his futon.  
"Geez, an earthquake could be happenin' and you'd sleep right through it.”   
  
I smirked and sleepily walked downstairs. I found Mr. Tendou trying to entertain Ryusuke, but obviously it wasn't working. The kid ended up being even more irritated.  
Akane, on the other hand, from the sound of her voice was panicking. "I tried to feed you again, but you don't want your bottle. I changed your diaper too. Oh..."  
  
I peeped into the room without them knowing I was even there.  
"I wish Kasumi Onee-chan was here to help us," she whispered to herself as she was about to cry. "Maybe I was wrong to-Ranma."  
I sighed, frowning as I entered the den.   
  
Akane...  
  
I sat on the futon they were sleeping in and took Ryusuke from Akane's arms. Holding him in front of me, we looked at each other as the baby cried his head off. "Hey Squirt. Can you quiet down a bit? Akane's already freaking out."  
Akane stopped sniffling while Mr. Tendou looked at me in awe. "Sugoi…"  
I looked back at them. "What's with the faces?"  
"Ryusuke's stopped crying," Akane answered.  
"Ranma, you will be a good heir to the school!"  
I almost facefaulted, but Akane did it for me.  
  
And then she took her wailing dad out of the room. "Okay, Dad. It's all right. You don't have to cry about it."  
"But, but..."  
I heard her sigh as they went down the hall.  
  
When she came back, she kneeled before me. "Wow, Ranma! I didn't know you were so good with kids."  
"I'm not," I protested. "I just told him to quiet down."  
"Well, you're good."  
"Naw, I just think the kid likes me, that's all."  
"Not good, he says. Look down at your arms." She pointed her gaze downwards. "I don't buy it."  
The Squirt already sleeping in my arms.   
"Okay, I think it's time for me to sleep too."  
We both positioned Ryusuke comfortably on her futon.  
"Thanks, Ranma." She laid down as I walked out and closed the door.  
  
I knew it…I know her too well...  
She's upset with me.  
  
I sighed as I stood over my bed ready to slip under the covers.  
  
She’s taking this too personally…  
  
"WAH~!!!"  
Geh! I facefaulted.  
  
As I scratched my head and walked down the stairs, all I could whisper to myself was, "No sleep, we're not getting sleep tonight…"  
  
 **Tsuzuku…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapters are okay so far. And it captures Ranma and Akane's sides quite nicely.


	3. Akane - To the Supermarket we will go.

**Disclaimer - Ranma Nibunnoichi doesn't belong to me. I just like doing fanfics for fun and enjoyment of my readers. So don't bother trying to think otherwise, 'kay? Okay. ^_^**  
  
  
Groggily, I woke up and blinked my eyes. "Mm?"  
  
I looked to see that the baby was gone!   
  
"Ryusuke?!"  
Turning my head, I found my father carrying Ryusuke.   
I sighed in relief. "Almost had a heart attack there..."  
  
Ranma walked into the room looking half-dead and patted Ryusuke on the head. "Hey, Squirt."  
  
Once again, Ryusuke reached out for Ranma. And Dad immediately gave him to Ranma before Ranma could protest.   
He held Ryusuke in front of him. "How did 'ya sleep? Akane wasn't rough on you, right? Man, if you ever saw her with P-chan-"  
I hit Ranma's head. Pwack! "We slept just fine, didn't we, Ryusuke?"  
The baby gurgled at me.  
I began to fold the futon and then put it in one of the hall closets.  
  
When I came back, I stopped and didn't enter just yet. Peeping from the doorway, I stifled my giggling when I saw Ranma lecturing to Ryusuke.  
"Here, Squirt." Ranma handed the bottle to Ryusuke and helped him hold it up.  
Ryusuke held the bottle as he sat on the floor looking at Ranma.  
"You've gotta drink lots of milk." He flexed his arm and showed how muscular it was. "Then, you'll grow up big and strong. Like me."  
The baby took out the bottle from his mouth and laughed. And then he went back to drinking his milk again.  
"I hope he doesn't grow up to be an idiot like you," I whispered.   
  
I stumbled into the den, laughing hysterically. "Just having a baby here totally changes your personality, doesn't it, Ranma?"  
He stuck his lip out like a child. "No."  
"You don't have to pout, dummy." I took Ryusuke into my arms so that he could burp.  
As I patted him, I asked while smiling, "So, Ranma was trying to lecture you, huh?"  
  
 **+/+/+/+/+/**  
"Then, why do I gotta go, huh?" Ranma complained to Dad and Mr. Saotome as he put his shoes on at the genkan.  
"Well, you don't have to go." I waited for him impatiently.  
"It's your obligation as you are her fiance, Ranma!" Dad shouted.  
Mr. Saotome's panda sign confirmed, "That's right."  
"I said I don't-"  
I put my palm on my forehead as my dad screamed at Ranma with his monster head.  
"Okay, okay already!" Ranma scrambled out of the house.  
"WAH!"  
"Now look what you did, Dad!" I stomped off while patting Ryusuke, who was strapped to my back. "Yoshi, yoshi."  
We walked out of our house.  
  
"Yoshi, yoshi." I tried to comforted Ryusuke, but he continued to cry. "It's okay. It's okay."  
I turned to Ranma, who held the baby's bag on one shoulder. "Can you please help me out here, Ranma?!"  
"See? What will you do without me, Akane?"  
Annoyed, I retorted. "I'll let that go for now."  
He took the baby off my back and gave him to me so that I could carry Ryusuke in my arms.   
  
And so, I rubbed his back softly while glancing down as he continued to sniffle. That cute, scared face...  
  
"It's okay. There's nothing more to cry about." Ryusuke gradually stopped crying. "Now that's a good baby."  
I kissed him on the forehead and clutched him close.  
"So tomboys actually DO have soft sides!"  
I stuck out my tongue at him. "That doesn't include being nice to jerks."  
He eyed me and smirked. "Why you..."  
I giggled.  
  
After a few minutes, I pointed at the supermarket up ahead. "Let's stop here, Ranma."  
We both entered.  
"He needs at least two more bottles."  
"Okay." Ranma looked around. "I think they should be in this direction."  
  
When we reached the correct aisle, we blinked in amazement at the many different types of bottles.  
"I didn't know there were so much of these," Ranma commented.  
I replied, "Gee, do you think there was this many when we were born?"  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno."  
"This one will do." I picked one up with a cute design. "It has a rubber duck's picture on it."  
  
I started to wave it in front of Ryusuke. "You like it, don't you?"  
"Aw, come on, he's a boy. You don't give a boy a duck."  
"So, you don't like my tastes in bottles either?"  
"Yeah! Think about the little squirt!" Ranma held out a bottle with a robot on it. "He'll like this one better!"  
Some people were laughing at us and we eyed one another.  
"Well, Squirt?" Ranma asked as he held both of the bottles out to him. "Which one do you want?"  
Ryusuke grabbed both of them.   
Ranma and I looked at each other again and sighed.  
  
When we exited the supermarket, Ranma stared at Ryusuke, pretending to be mad. "How are we going to explain to your parents that you now have six bottles instead of two?"  
Ryusuke clapped his hands happily and squealed at us.  
"I told you we should have just bought one pair, Ranma."  
"But why didn't you just listen to me, Akane?"  
We glared at one another.  
  
"I think _I_ should know what a boy likes, Akane." Ranma put his hands on the back of his head. "I am one."  
"You're technically half of one now, Ranma."  
"Now wait just a minute. You don't hafta-" he stopped as soon as I stopped walking.  
"Here, hand him over to me."  
We exchanged what we were carrying.  
  
"My arms just started to cramp…" I stretched my arms. "You never notice how heavy they are until you carry them for half a day."  
"Yeah, but you don't know how much heavier you are when I end up carrying you."  
A vein popped. I ended up twisting his ear. "You jerk."  
"Ow, ow ow!"  
  
 **Tsuzuku…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None today. ^_^


	4. Akane - Lunch time! Or is it?

**Disclaimer - You know who this belongs to. So I'm just going to skip all this while you imagine one of the previous disclaimers I've put up here. Done yet? Done yet?! Good. ^_^**  
  
  
We sat on a little hill overlooking the lake of the park. Ranma set up our blanket on the grass and right under a tree for shade.  
  
"His mom said we should feed him baby food." I sat with Ryusuke playing with one of his toys in my lap. He just continued to laugh.  
Ranma leaned his back on the tree and started rummaging through the bag. "This stuff?"  
  
"Doesn't look too tasty. Look at the ingredients." He held up the small jar of baby food and began to open it. "I didn't know these things were air-locked. What are these? Adult-proof?"  
Pop!  
  
"Ryusuke, it's time to eat lunch," I said as Ranma looked for a spoon.  
Ryusuke looked at us and all of us stared hard at the baby food. He shook his head.  
Ranma crossed his arms. "He doesn't want it."  
Sighing, I eyed Ranma.   
  
Sometimes I can just kill you, Ranma. You think you're such a genius…when it's obvious!  
  
Leaning forward, Ranma’s his elbows touched the blanket and he and the baby gazed at each other. "I don't blame you, Squirt."  
"But it's good for you, Ryusuke." I smiled at Ryusuke as he turned his head to watch me. "Your mommy said to eat it."  
Ryusuke shook his head.  
"See? He doesn't want it." Ranma pointed at him.  
"You idiot, you're supposed to be helping me, not encouraging him," I mumbled angrily.  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh." He took Ryusuke into his lap and they blinked at one another.  
  
I wish we had a camera…  
  
I really did smile at that moment.   
  
It’s perfect for a picture.  
  
I then took up the spoon and baby food into my hands. "Time for lunch, Ryusuke."  
"Yeah, man, it's time to eat. Hey it's better than eatin'-" Ranma stopped.  
On the verge of screaming at him, I threatened, "You make one more remark about my cooking and you're getting beaten up when he goes home tomorrow."  
"So, it's time to eat that good food of yours, isn't it, Ryusuke?" He looked down at him and smiled. "Heh. Heh."  
  
Ryusuke continued to shake his head.  
I sighed. "You try some Ranma. Please?"  
"Fine." He looked down at Ryusuke again. "See? I'm going to eat it. It's not so bad."  
"Yes, Ryusuke. Eat it like Ranma is doing, okay?" I stuck the spoon into Ranma's mouth. "Good, isn't it, Ranma?"  
Ranma, who looked like he was going to vomit, continued to force a smile and shake his head up and down. "Mm-hm! Great…"  
"See, Ryusuke? It's good."  
"You're twitching," I whispered. "Is it that bad?"  
"Yeah. Try it for yourself."  
I did...  
  
…and fell over to one side.  
Ryusuke started to laugh and began to eat his as Ranma held him in his lap with me spoon feeding him. "Here comes the airplane, Ryusuke…"  
  
When that was finished, I opened the sushi that we bought.  
"I'm hungry too, Akane," he said as he continued to hold onto Ryusuke.  
"I know." I split the chopsticks and picked up some ebi. "Now say, 'Ah', Ranma."  
"I'm not a little kid." He blushed. "I can feed myself-"  
But I stuffed it into his face anyway. "Well, if you don't want any. I'll just eat them all by myself."  
"Aw, come on, Akane, I'm starving!" he complained even more. "And not to mention the aftertaste of that baby food."  
I crinkled my nose and smiled. "Oh, well, Ranma."  
"Why won't you just hand it over to me?"  
"Because Ryusuke's content there on your lap...I think he's falling asleep."  
We both looked down at him.  
With a pout, he answered. "Fine, Akane. Ah..."  
  
 **+/+/+/+/+/**  
  
When we went home, I glanced over at Ranma and Ryusuke, who was tucked snuggly onto his back and sleeping. Grinning, I watched the road ahead of us.  
  
Ranma's really good at this...  
I sighed.   
  
I can't believe he's better at this than I am. And I'm a girl!  
First it was cooking and now this...  
  
I know it's stupid to think like this. But I can't help feeling bad-  
  
"Hey, Akane."  
I glanced at him. "Yeah?"  
"You're pretty good at this."  
Raising one eyebrow, I was unconvinced, giving him a strange look. "Are you feeling all right? I mean you ARE complimenting me and all."  
"Fine." He turned his head and pouted. "See if I ever compliment you again."  
"Not that you don't do it enough anyway."  
"Hey, you're the one always blaming me for stuff."  
I was about to shout something back, but I sighed. "I'm too tired to fight right now."  
"Same here."  
  
Right then, the sun was setting to show the end of our tiring afternoon. We then turned the corner and walked onto our street.  
"No, Ranma, you're the one good at this," I whispered without looking at him.  
"What did you say, Akane?" He looked at me curiously. " I couldn't hear you."  
"Nothing, Ranma. Nothing."  
  
 **Tsuzuku…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just too cute for words…I'm just going with the flow of the story. That's why I don't have much to say. It's actually been easy to do this fanfic than previous ones I have written.


	5. Ranma - "Public" bath(s)

**Disclaimer - ;_; I'm tired. You know the drill for this and you know what should be here. I am not the creator of Ranma Nibunnoichi…etc. Rumiko Takahashi-sama the genius did…etc. And so don't go after me because…etc…no money…etc. etc. etc.**  
  
  
"I think I can do it just fine, Akane," I told her as I placed a towel over my shoulder. "Now give Ryusuke to me."  
"I'm the one who's in charge of him. I'll do it."  
"I'm going to take a bath anyway. I'll do it."  
"He's my responsibility, Ranma."  
  
We kept on fighting until we had reached the door to the bathroom. And then we looked at each other.  
"Fine," we both agreed. "We'll both do it!"  
  
Why do you gotta be so stubborn, Akane?! Oh well, at least she stuck it out for a whole day. Me too…  
  
Akane kneeled on the side of the tub and dipped her finger in. "The temperature's okay."  
"Come on, Squirt." I lifted him into the bath and sat in with him. He started to splash the water around. "Hey!"  
Akane blocked the water the best she could with her arms, but she was laughing even though her tank top was getting wet.  
But he just kept on giggling and splashing the water more.   
  
When he seemed to die down, which was about five minutes later, Akane and I were drenched without even trying. We both chuckled at each other because we were dripping wet.  
"Now I think you've washed enough," Akane said. "Hold him up so I can soap him, Ranma."  
"Carefully, Akane." I brought Ryusuke to stand up.  
"I know." Very cautiously, she started to soap him, including his hair. "Okay, you rinse him."  
She held him out from his armpits as I splashed water onto his body. While blocking the soapy water reaching his eyes, I rinsed his hair out. But then, he started kicking up his feet again, splashing the water everywhere.  
  
I immediately picked him up from Akane’s hands and carefully carried Ryusuke out, but I slipped on the splashed soapy water.  
"Ahh!" we both screamed.  
I fell to the ground on my back. "Ow!"  
I looked up to Squirt, whom Akane and I were holding onto for dear life. "It's your fault, Squirt."  
But he just wiggled his feet and laughed even more while clapping his hands.  
"Phew!" We both sighed in relief.  
  
I sat on the little stool in front of the showerhead. Ryusuke stood as I held his arms up. "Time for one more rinse, Squirt."  
Akane nodded and smiled at him. "Mmhmm."  
She then put on the shower head...with cold water?!  
  
In the mirror, Ryusuke looked at the 'girl-me'. Then, he turned his head to look into my face.  
"Whoops...I'm so used to this, I forgot, Ranma," Akane apologized. "Sorry."  
I sighed.   
  
Just then, Akane briefly put some warm water on us.  
Ryusuke began to wail in fear. Akane and I panicked, but she took Ryusuke into her arms with a towel, hugging him. "See? It's not so bad. It's still Ranma."  
I put on the showerhead and changed back into a girl again.  
Ryusuke sobbed a little. He reached out for the showerhead.  
Akane comforted him. "Look! It's still Ranma, Ryusuke."  
  
I ended up changing forms as Ryusuke laughed at me.  
  
Even a toddler thinks this is fun… * sigh *  
  
 **+/+/+/+/+/**  
  
We toweled him off and brought him into the den.  
"So how was the bath?" Mr. Tendou asked as we entered.  
"Not so bad," we both replied.  
"Well, after Ranma changed back into a boy, that is."  
"You're the one who turned on the cold water, Akane."  
"So that's why he screamed like a banshee," Pops commented.  
  
I closed my eyes in pure annoyance.   
They're all mean. All of them...  
  
We dried him off a little more. After I placed a towel on the floor, Akane laid him on it. She kept on smiling at him. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it, Ryusuke? Sure, Ranma's weird, but you handled it just fine."  
I looked at her.  
"You kept on insulting my cooking." She glanced at me. "We're even now."  
  
She put on his diaper as I unzipped the jumper Ryusuke was going to sleep in. I held it out in front of me and looked at it. "Poor kid. Why's he wearin' yellow?"  
"Because that's what I think he should wear," Akane answered. "Now hand it over."  
"He should wear this blue one, Akane." I handed her the blue jumper.  
"Ranma, can you just hand over the yellow one?"  
Poking Ryusuke’s cheek, I asked. "You want blue, don't you, Squirt?"  
"Just hand me the yellow one, Ranma," she icily said.  
"Boys wear blue, not yellow, Akane." I looked over at her. "Don't you know that? It's the code."  
She became completely silent.   
  
Uh oh…  
  
"Fine." She placed her head down. "You dress him!"  
Storming away, I dressed Ryusuke in the blue jumper.  
"Akane..." I frowned as I held Ryusuke up and glanced at the doorway.  
  
 **Tsuzuku…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to have a bathroom scene like this. Because what's Ranma ½ without the water? Heh.
> 
> As Ranma (Eigo) put it, "Water?! Why does it always have to be water?!"


	6. Akane - Tender moments.

**Disclaimer - All rights of Ranma ½ are held to Rumiko Takahashi-sama and all publications associated with this wonderful series.**  
  
  
Stupid Ranma. Stupid, stupid Ranma!  
  
I ran to my room and closed the door behind me. On my bed, I began to cry into my pillow.  
  
He thinks that I don't know anything. As if I don't know how to take care of anything! That because I'm clumsy, I'll mess up everything...  
  
I cried even harder.  
  
I knew what I was doing. If I didn't know the answer, I would think what Kasumi Onee-chan would do.  
Why am I never good at anything when it comes to things that come naturally to other girls?  
  
Knock. Knock.  
"Can you please go away? I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."  
"Akane, I'm..." Ranma's muffled voice said through the door.  
"No, I think you're right. I can't do anything like this. I'm an idiot, remember?"  
"That's not what I meant-"  
"Well, how about my cooking? Or the way I do other stuff?"  
"Akane, I-"  
"I don't want to hear it anymore, Ranma!"  
"Whether or not you like it, I'm coming in." He widely opened the door right then.   
  
"Now you listen, Akane. I'm saying this only once." He bowed. "Akane...I'm sorry."  
I sat up, wiping away my tears. "Really?"  
"Really." He came over and sat backwards on my desk chair. "I really did mean that you were doing well on this..."  
He fumbled with his fingers. "I mean, you never seemed the type. But you're good with children."  
I rubbed another tear away. "Really, Ranma? You really mean it?"  
"Yeah." He stared at me.  
"If you're really sorry, then say it again, Ranma." I smirked and crossed my arms.  
"Sheesh." He mumbled to himself, "After I went-"  
"What Ranma?"  
"Nothin’." He put his head down again and sighed. "I'm sorry, Akane."  
  
I folded my hands, smiling at him. "I guess I did get kind of get jealous that you were doing better than I was."  
"I told you not to take this so personally, Akane. But no, you always think it's something to compete in."  
"Hey, it's not like you've never done it before." I smirked and folded my arms again. "Coming from someone who's jealous over a pig and yet HE takes it so personally every time I hug my P-chan."  
Ranma made a face. "Well, that's different."  
"How?"  
He suddenly jumped up. "I think it's time we put the squirt to sleep."  
  
"How is it different, Ranma?" I still questioned as we walked down the stairs. "How?"  
"It just is!" He answered as he jumped down to the first floor.   
"You! You always runaway whenever I'm asking a question about P- chan!"  
  
I wasn't mad so anymore as I glimpsed at Ranma and grinned.  
  
You do have your good points…  
Rare as they may seem...  
  
Ryusuke was playing in his playpen as Dad was doing funny faces with Mr. Saotome.  
"I thought you were done with this, Pop?" Ranma commented as soon as he entered the den.  
"Well..." He scratched his head.  
As the baby pulled on his fur, Mr. Saotome’s panda sign read, "This kid's stronger than when you were little, Ranma."  
  
When our dads went to bed, we three were still awake. Ranma sat to one side of my futon while I sat on it with Ryusuke.  
Ranma leaned forward and stroked Ryusuke's head. "Aren't you sleepy yet, Squirt?"  
Pam pam pam. Ryusuke slapped both of Ranma's cheeks softly with a smile.  
"I'll take that as a 'No'."  
"Well, he'll be going to sleep soon anyway," I said while I looking at Ryusuke.  
  
"Right, Ryusuke?" I laid him down to change his diaper. "We will go to sleep soon, won't we, Ryusuke?"  
Ryusuke began to gurgle again at me. I smiled at him as I sat him up again on my lap. "Now, who's a happy baby? Hmm?"  
Lifting his arms up and down as if he were cheering, I then hugged him tightly. "You're a happy baby, yes you are!"  
  
Snuggling his cheek on mine, I realized my voice was echoing. Ranma had stopped talking all together. I looked at him.  
"You haven't been saying anything for a while."  
"Uh…oh... really?" He just sat there next to me and kept silent.   
  
But he was blushing...  
  
"Just say it Ranma."  
"Well, uh..." He scratched the back of his head for a bit. "Well, it's just that you looked like you were his mom for a moment."  
"I did?"  
"Yeah." He got up abruptly. "I'm going to sleep now."  
  
Taking a deep breath, I beamed at him. "Thanks, Ranma. That means a lot to me."  
"Oyasumi, Akane. Squirt." He then left.  
"Oyasumi, Ranma."  
  
I peered down at Ryusuke and got up. "Let's go take a walk outside."  
Lifting him over my right shoulder, I patted him tenderly. "It's time to go to sleep, Ryusuke."  
But he just kept on looking around at his surroundings as we strolled around. After a while, his eyes grew sleepy and he laid his head on my shoulder.  
  
Good.   
  
I began to sit down, but he stirred. He wasn't asleep yet. So I got up and walked slowly again.  
Just then, something popped in my brain.  
  
"You were such an energetic baby, Akane. Mom had to sing to you every night just to quiet you down from screaming or crawling away," Kasumi would tell me.  
  
I began to sing the lullaby Kasumi sang to me when I was little. A few minutes later, I heard the soft humming of Ryusuke sleeping and kissed his forehead, stroking the back of his head.   
Finally, I turned around to go back to the den.  
  
Ranma?  
I stopped walking.  
  
He stood there with his arms folded and leaned on the doorway. He proudly smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.  
I nodded back happily and walked back to the den. This time, Ranma really headed up the stairs.  
  
As I gently laid Ryusuke on the futon, I leaned to one side watching him with a smile on my face.  
  
Out of nowhere, I thought, "Ranma and I will be good parents..."  
  
Then, I slapped my forehead quietly.   
  
What am I thinking?! I really AM tired!  
  
I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arm slightly over Ryusuke.  
"Oh well," I whispered contentedly to myself.  
  
 **Tsuzuku…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really a tender moment. But I can really see Ranma encouraging her like that…


	7. Ranma - Going to miss you.

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and others to do with Ranma ½ hold the rights to this awesome series.**  
  
  
I walked downstairs.   
  
I just couldn't go back to sleep, that's why. No one would want to get up at five if they didn't have to. Especially on a Sunday!  
  
I passed by the den and opened the door a bit, standing there for a second.   
It could be just the moment or just the scene, but I found myself staring at them.   
  
Squirt was already awake. He was sitting up while Akane was hugging his waist, but still sleeping.  
  
Grinning, I waved at Ryusuke. With all his might, he crawled out to me as Akane stirred and turned to the other side of her futon. "Mm..."  
I kneeled down and picked Ryusuke up from the floor. "Mornin', Squirt."  
Squirt laughed as I put my index finger to my lips. "Shh. We gotta keep quiet."  
And so, I closed the door as carefully as I could and we went off to the kitchen.  
  
Ryusuke was on one arm as I grabbed one of his bottles from the fridge. Then, I set him up to sit on the wide counter.  
"Why are you awake at this time in the morning?" I flipped the lid off his bottle with my thumb while holding onto his back. "Well, here's your breakfast, Squirt."  
Ryusuke held up his bottle again as I helped. Again, I found myself watching him. "How much milk do you drink?"  
"It's gotta be boring drinking milk all day." Crinkling my nose, I said with a disgusted face, "And that baby food. Yech."  
"I got this for you from the supermarket." I picked him up for a moment and we looked in the fridge. "I think you would like this."  
Once more, I sat him up on the counter as I took off the lid. "See, I used to eat a lot of these when I was little. My mommy would give me these, but dad brought them everywhere when we were training."  
I dipped his spoon into the applesauce. "Here, try this, Squirt."  
Hesitantly, Ryusuke shook his head.  
"No, it's really good." I tried to feed him again. "Believe me, I have a good sense of taste."  
He looked at the spoon and then at me. Ryusuke shook his head again.  
  
"It's not like your yucky baby food. It's fruit." I took out a spoon for myself and got a little chunk of applesauce, putting it in my mouth. "Mm. See? It's good."  
He glanced at his spoon and then blinked at me. I was going to laugh because he looked so concentrated when he took my hand and fed himself some of the applesauce.  
  
"What did I tell you? I told you that you’d like it!" I said as I took him over to the dojo. "This is the dojo."  
I placed him in the middle of the room.  
"This is what I do. I train in something called martial arts."  
  
A thought came to mind: You mean this is what I'm gonna say to our kids, someday?  
  
I punched myself and he laughed at me.   
  
No, not gonna think of that...  
  
"Like this." Just for fun, I did some punching exercises.  
He applauded as I sat down in front of him. "You can do it too."  
So I took up his hands and pretended he was punching me. I faked falling on my back. "Ah! You got me!"  
He giggled even more at me.   
  
We did that for quite sometime until we both got tired. Then I took him up into my arms and we both sat on a corner of the dojo.  
But as I leaned on the wall, I held him as he kept his hands on my shoulders.  
"Run out of energy too, Squirt?" I smiled as he closed his eyes. "Yeah, me too."  
  
You're warm. That's 'cause you're a ball of energy...  
  
I glanced down at him sleepily. "You're going to go today."  
"I'm going to miss you, Squirt," I yawned as I fell asleep too.  
  
 **Tsuzuku…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D !


	8. Akane - Ja.

**Disclaimer – We all know what's supposed to be here. I'm tired to write one, so just**  
 **imagine the previous ones, k? * hee hee ***  
  
  
I opened my eyes to find Ryusuke not there next to me. Looking over at Dad, I asked worriedly, "Dad? Where's Ryusuke?"  
  
My heart was beating fast as I started to panic.  
  
"He's with Ranma in the dojo."  
I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh? Okay. Thank God."  
  
After fixing everything, I walked over to the dojo. "Ranma? Ranma?"  
  
There, I stopped at the doorway and tilted my head.   
  
That's so adorable...  
  
Ranma was on the left corner of the dojo sitting up and holding onto Ryusuke. And Ryusuke was leaning his head on Ranma's chest, sleeping just as soundly as Ranma was.  
"Ranma..." I nodded.   
  
I then went upstairs and came back to the dojo.  
Click.  
  
"Hmm?" Ranma opened his eyes. "Akane."  
"I had to take a picture.” I shrugged.  
  
 **+/+/+/+/+/**  
  
Ryusuke's parents came that afternoon and thanked us for taking care of him while they went on their trip.  
"It was fun actually," I replied.  
Ranma put his hand to his head. He cleared his throat "Yeah, it was."  
They both bowed at all four of us.  
I then kissed Ryusuke on the forehead. "Bye, Ryusuke."  
Ryusuke reached out for Ranma. And Ranma high fived him as he patted his head gently. "Be a good boy. Bye, Squirt."  
  
"But one more thing," Mrs. Sakamoto asked, "Why are there so many bottles?"  
"I thought we only gave you two…" Mr. Sakamoto added.  
Ranma and I pointed at each other. "It's their fault."  
Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto laughed. "Okay, bye!"  
"Bye!"  
  
We all turned around to go back into the house.  
"No, it's your fault, Akane. If you had listened to me-"  
"No, it's your fault, Ranma. Why do you have to go with your stereotypical attitude, then-"  
"Hi! We're back!" Kasumi Onee-chan waved as Nabiki and her came inside the house.  
  
And all was back to normal...Well, not really.  
  
"Akane?" Ranma asked as he was going up the stairs.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're going to be a good mom."  
"Well, you're not bad yourself," I answered back, smiling.  
  
"Geh!" we both shouted as we turned around to see the rest of the family watching us.  
"I win." Nabiki held out her hand to our dads. "Pay up Daddy…Mr. Saotome."  
Ranma and I stared at them with our jaws down. "You mean you made a bet on both of us?!"  
"Well, you see, son..." Mr. Saotome tried to explain as my dad replied, "Akane, let's be reasonable..."  
We both walked up to them while cracking our knuckles and auras flaring.  
  
* censored violence *  
  
With her her arms crossed, Nabiki commented with a sly grin, "You just have to know where the good investments are."  
Kasumi Onee-chan laughed. "I knew you could do it Ranma and Akane."  
  
Later on that day as I got into bed, I chuckled to myself. I closed my eyes and thought, "Yeah, I knew we could too."  
  
But before falling asleep, I smiled widely and whispered to myself,  
  
"I know we will."  
  
 **Owari.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now wasn't that refreshing? I had made such serious fics and short stories that I needed a breather. And here it was. ^_^
> 
> I like it! Short, sweet, and to the point.  
> Remember to e-mail now. * cute smile * And thank you for reading!
> 
> Mata ne,  
> Miyamoto Yui


End file.
